un folle aventure avec un chat et un brun?
by Awskitee
Summary: Naruto se transforme en chat pendant un entrainement et c'est Sasuke qui est obliger de garder un oeil sur lui ! comme de fait Yaoi et un petit lemon. attention les apparence son parfois trompeuse.


Bon euh les person ne son pas a moi et l'histoir sa ce peu que vous l'aver vue quelque part 

vive le maitre Kishimoto et bonne lecture

Naruto en … chat ??

-bon, aujourd'hui ont commence un nouveau sujet. La barrière qu'il ne faut pas de passer lorsque nous sommes en métamorphose. Nous essaierons de la percé aujourd'hui!

Kakashi avait réunit toute son équipe en avance pour pouvoir leur parler de ce nouveau sujet qu'il n'avaient pas entendus parler depuis ce jour même.

-Mais sensei si il ne faut pas briser cette limite pourquoi le faire alors?? Demanda Sakura.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que lorsque nous serons en mission d'infiltration dans un pays adverse nous devrons nous fondre dans la masse et parfois prendre le visage d'un être connut dans ce pays, donc il ne faut pas attirer l'attiré l'attention des gens aux alentour.

Sasuke, aussi perspicace que taciturne avait déjà compris le petit stratagème de leur sensei. Étant le plus intelligent de leur équipe il ne fit donc pas répété deux fois les explications. Sakura finis par comprendre mais le seul a avoir encore des doute était nul autre que Naruto.

-Mais je ne comprends toujours pas a quoi sa va nous aider de savoir cela.

Toute l'équipe soupiras a cette remarque assez déplacer du blond. Sakura, qui avait reçus le titre de prof envers le blond ce retourna un peu énerver et lui dit ou plutôt lui gueula :

-Non mais t'est vraiment un empoter de première toi, laisse moi t'expliquer en mots plus simple de ce que le sensei a dit, si ta pas envie de mourir la tête trancher dans un autre village en pleine mission, il te faut apprendre cette technique, pigé? Dit-elle an levant le poing en guise d'avertissement.

-Ou…oui, oui merci

Sasuke et Kakashi lâcha un soupir et l'argenté repris d'un raclement de gorge.

-Bon il y a quelqu'un qui veux faire un exemple??

-OH MOI ! cria Naruto en levant la main haute

-D'accord donne moi une métamorphose parfaite d'un petit chat.

Le blond, sans même poser une seule question, se leva et se concentra sur l'image d'un chaton aussi mignon possible.

POUF!!

Il apparut derrière le nuage de fumé, les yeux bleus comme la mer, de toutes petites pattes mignonne, le pelage tout blanc, des petites oreilles et un petit ruban en guise de collier avec une petite clochette au milieu du cou. N'importe qui aurait craque devant cette petite boule de poil a croqué. Sasuke et Sakura le regardait sans dire un mot et leur sensei reprit.

-Très bien, la métamorphose est parfaite mais un seul détaille cloche, pourra tu rester un chat parfait même avec ça?

Il se retourna et fis apparaitre un grand bol de râmen, tous pour faire craquer le blond qui ne fis pas long feu devant la grosseur du bol.

Naruto plongea la tete dans les nouille favorite de ce dernier et commenças à manger.

-Une attitude de ce genre pourrait nous couter la vie, qui a déjà vue un chat manger des râmen, pas grand gens. Mais grâce à une seule technique de genjutsu, nous pouvons briser cette attitude humaine ou notre attitude pour celle de la personne désirer.

Kakashi pris Naruto par la nuque et le souleva de terre. Le blond avait des nouilles partout sur le visage et il souriait de son sourire félin. Le sensei se concentra un moment et regarda le chaton entre ses mains.

-Naruto s'il te plaît calme toi une seconde et…

Kakashi mis son doigt sur le front de Naruto envoya son chakkra dans son corps. Naruto ferma les yeux puis les ouvris à nouveau. Kakashi sensei le mit au sol et ils l'observèrent encore quelque secondes, le blond se mis à gambader dans le petit champ dans lequel ils s'étaient réunit et il minaudait en courant, roulant et fessant tous ce qu'un chat pouvait faire.

-Maintenant il a l'aire plus réel comme ça vous ne trouvé pas?

-C'est génial !! dit Sakura

-Mhfff ! fis le brun.

-Très bien vous avez eu votre démonstration pour aujourd'hui, maintenant Naruto tu peux te retransformer.

Mais le blond miaulais toujours et courais après une libellule qui avait fait l'erreur d'être passé par la. Les trois autres le dévisageaient avec un air grave.

-C'est bon Naruto tu peux arrêter maintenant. Si non tu n'auras pas ton râmen habituelle.

Et le blond continua de chasser les brindilles qui trainais ici et la. Cette fois ci, Sasuke et Sakura fixa leur sensei en lui posant des questions muettes.

L'équipe numéro 7 ce retrouvais à présent devant le bureau du troisième Hokage et Iruka sensei.

-Et voila toute l'histoire avec ce qui en conclu. Fis l'argenté en direction de son supérieur.

Iruka eu un léger rire crispe lorsque Kakashi leur avait dit que Naruto était devenue un chat mais lorsqu'il leur montra le chat en question une crise de panique le pris.

-Naruto allé redevient toi, bon sens! Sinon tu ne viendras pas avec moi ce soir à l'Ichiraku

Le brun fit apparaitre un bol de râmen devant le minet et ce dernier sen approcha pour sentir l'odeur de la nourriture qui se présentait à lui. Il plongea la patte dedans avant de la retirer en crachant et miaulant sur le bol chaud.

-Ont a déjà essayé le coup des râmen mais il ne réagis pas. Désolé!

Le brun ce retourna et regarda l'hokage avec un regard effrayer. Le chaton blanc se reprocha pendant se temps de Sasuke qui était resté immobile depuis un moment.

-Bien, Kakashi vue que toute cette situation est de ta faute tu prendras soin du petit le temps qu'il redevienne normal.

-QUOI! Mais maitre Hokage Kakashi ne peut garder Naruto avec lui surtout qu'il n'est pas souvent chez lui.et que c'est un vrai pervers

-D'accord, Iruka tu n'as qu'à le prendre chez toi alors?

La blond ce colla la tête sur la cheville su brun qui pencha la tête dans sa direction.

-Mais je n'ais toujours pas de temps je travail le jour et le soir je suis très occupé! pourquoi ne pas demander à Sakura, elle doit aimer les petits chatons non ?

-Ma mère est allergique au chat !!

Pendant que l 'Hokage ce prenait la tête à savoir qui garderais le Naruto/chaton national, Sasuke ce pencha dans la direction du blond pour lui caresser la tête, mais le chat assez méfiant, se recula en cherchant à éloigner le brun. Sasuke resta immobile un moment et essaya de le rassurer de loin. Naruto se rapprocha du brun et posa sa petite tête dans le creux de sa main. L'Uchiwa le caressa tendrement avec un petit sourire sur la bouche, en ce moment il le trouvait plus que mignon.

Tout le monde présent dans la salle se retourna en sa direction, lâchant leur petite bagarre, pour avoir la réponse à leur question.

-Bon la décision est prise c'est l'Uchiwa qui gardera Naruto!!

Plus personne n osa redire quoi que ce soit sur la décision de l 'Hokage et tous le monde retourna leur domicile sauf Iruka, qui avait du travail.

Sasuke pris le chat dans ses bras en parti en direction du quartier Uchiwa ou il s'installa sur la branche d'un arbre, Naruto sur son ventre qui jouais avec les replis de son chandail.

-Tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublié hein dobe!!

-… meow!!

-Pffff …. Tu es trop innocent sous cette forme.

reviens nous vite!!

Sasuke caressa le chaton sur le crane et ce dernier commença à ronronner tout en s'endormant sur son torse. Quelques minute se sont écouler, à se reposer sur la branche d'arbre, avant partir vers la maison de Sasuke. La journée tirai a sa fin et le brun était fatiguer il prit le blond dans ses bras pour le coucher dans son lit sur un oreiller placer à coter de lui. Soudain le brun pouffa quelque peu.

-C'est fou, je fais plus attention a lui sous cette forme qu'autre chose

-... mrrr!!

Le chaton leva les yeux vers le brun avant de les refermer et de s'endormir sur l'oreiller de Sasuke. Le brun lui fit un dernière caresse avant de fermer la lampe à cote de son lit et de se coucher.

-Bonne nuit Dobe.

Le brun s'endormis quelque minute plus tard et il eu un sommeil blanc. Tôt le lendemain matin il fut réveillé par une petite léchouille sur le nez.

-Mhhhmm ??

Sasuke ouvris les yeux avant de les refermer a cause de la lumière et les ré ouvrir pour voir ce qui l'avait réveillé.

-Meaowww

-B'jour a toi aussi!!

Le brun poussa le blond sur le coter et se leva, il descendit dans la cuisine ou il prit un léger déjeuner. Le chaton arriva en miaulant de faim.

-Et qu'est que tu voudrais que je te donne tu ne mangerais pas du pater pour chat!!

Le brun eu une image du blond engloutissant des cannes de thon pour chat et cette image le fit rire. Le miaulement du chat lui rappela qu'il était toujours la.

-Oui, oui bon ne panique pas!!

Sasuke ouvrit le frigo et en sortit la boite de lait pour en verser un bol au minet. Une fois le plat poser, le chat plongea la tête dans le lait frais et en ressortit tremper.

-Mfff !! Baka!

Sasuke laissa le chat quelques secondes pour aller dans sa bibliothèque pour prendre un manuel du ninja de classe seconde : les technique des ninjas Jonin. Il s'assit sur le parquet de la terrasse arrière et commença à étudier un peu. Vu qu'il était suspendu de mission jusqu' à ce que le blond aille mieux, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il était perdue dans ces penser quand une petite boule e poil se frotta contre sa main. Il avait une petite balle à cote de lui le regardant avec une flamme dans les yeux que le brun connaissait que trop bien. Sasuke pris la balle et la fis rouler sur le cote dans le jardin. Le blond prit en assaut la balle en gomme et la pourchassa. Sasuke était repartit dans ses penser.

Et si il ne redevenait jamais lui-même je serais pris avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt en chat!! Je ne pourrais jamais, je…je tien trop a lui…

Naruto courrait encore après la balle qui ce dirigeait vers un petit étang décoratif au fond du jardin. Le brun entendit le bruissement d'eau et détourna le visage pour voir la balle flotter sur l'eau et des ondulations preuve qu'il y a quelque chose qui est sous l'eau. Sasuke courus vers l'étang et vis la main de Naruto sortir de l'eau. Il Plongea pour le sortir de l'eau et lui maintenir la tete hors. Son corps était alourdi à cause des vêtements et il finit par le ressortir de l'eau.

-Enfin il est redevenu…..

Le blond toussa une bonne dizaine de fois pus releva la tête vers Sasuke.

-Presque normal!!

Voila ce que Sasuke voulait dire en '' presque normal''. Naruto avait encore les oreilles et la queue d'un chat et il miaulait encore. Le brun fit un soupir.

J-e croyais avoir vue la fin de ce calvaire. Merdouille.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le coter de façon irrésistible, ce qui fit craquer le brun.

Mais c'est qu'il est trop beau comme ca, je dois trouver un moyen de lui redonne sa forme normal.

Il réalisa enfin que l'eau avait eu un effet sur lui alors il y aurait peu être un autre changement. Sasuke prit l'Uzumaki dans ses bras et l'emporta dans la salle de bain de sa demeure. Il lui retira ses vetements humide et fit couler un bain chaud pour lui. Le brun se dévêtit et entra le blond dans le bain pour le savonner un peu. L'eau n'eu aucune réaction avec le blond qui commença a joué avec les bulles et les petites vaguelettes. Sasuke le trouvait de plus en plus mignon et avait de plus en plus de mal a ce contenir pour ne pas le jeter et le prendre sur le parquet de la salle de bain. Le brun se retourna et essaya de trouver une autre idée pour lui redonne son apparence complète et se remettre les idées un peu en place

Calme toi Sasuke ce n'est que Naruto, ton stupide coéquipier qui a besoin de ton aide pour le moment et ….

Le brun fut couper dans ses penser quand le blond lui sauta dans le dos pour jouer avec lui. Naruto regarda Sasuke avec de grand yeux tous mignon et il lui fit un sourire naïf ce qui brisa les dernières barrières du brun.

-Mirrrr ??

**Réunion importante dans la tête a Sasuke :**

**Viole- le !!**

**Pour 50**

**Contre 40**

**Neutre 10 **

Sasuke pris le blond par les épaules et le sortit du bain pour le plaquer au sol. Il commença a promené ses mains chaudes sur le torse de son acolyte et le blond tenta de ses défaire mais Sasuke lui pris les poignets et les ramena au dessus de la tête du blond pour les bloque.

-…. Mrrr??

-Ne bouge pas Dobe.

Le brun commença a embrassé le cou du blond qui reprenait petit a petit ses esprits. Sasuke laissa le cou pour embrasser son lobe d'oreille puis butina jusqu'à sa bouche ou il la scella d'un coup sec. Il fit passer sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son ami puis releva les yeux pour voir sa réaction.

-Je…….. non… mrrr !!

Sasuke approfondis leur échange avant de quitter sa bouche pour descendre vers son ventre.

-Non… je ne veux pas…..pas comme …..ça!!

Mais le brun ne pouvait plus arrêter. Il commença à descendre plus bas pour aller lécher le membre légèrement durci du blond mais ce fus a ce moment la que le blond reprit toute ses esprit.

-ARRETE JE T'AIS DIT SALE OBSÉDÉ!!

Il envoya une droit en plein visage de son supposé agresseur ce qui le fit planer quelque mètres plus loin.

-Uh Sasuke… ça va ? Sasuke je suis désolé, j'ai cru que tu étais un agresseur… Sasuke ??

Mais le brun était tombé dans les pommes. Le blond pris l'initiative de se rhabiller et de rhabiller le brun avant de le prendre et de l'emporter dans le salon de ce dernier pour le déposer sur le canapé et aller chercher de la glace pour la grosse bosse qu'il avait dans le front. Naruto revient dans le salon et déposa la glace. Le blond s'assit a coter de Sasuke et le regarda de plus près.

C'est fou comment il est bien fait et il est très… mignon quand il dort.

Le brun ce réveilla a ce moment là et Naruto pris place dans le divan d'à coté.

-Mhhh qu'es qui c'est passer..??

-Je… heu… tais frapper dans la salle de bain pendant que …. Euh

-Ah oui désole !

Les deux jeunes étaient extrêmement gêner de la situation qui c'était produite dans la salle de bain, aucun des deux n'osa parler jusqu'à ce que Sasuke brise le silence qui pesais dans la salle.

-Tu sais que tu étais super mignon en chaton? Tu étais plus tranquille aussi.

Le blond rougi à en devenir tomate, et le brun poursuit sur son lancer.

-Mais je te préfère comme tu es.

Naruto se leva pour rétorquer mais le brun lui prit la main pour l'attirer à lui et il lui fit un câlin. Le blond, surpris au début, relâcha toute la pression et colla son visage sur le torse de Sasuke.

-Tu sais, lorsque j'étais en chat, j'avais oublié tous le monde, ma vie et moi-même mais à chaque fois que Sasuke me caressais je trouver sa tres agréable et il avait les mais douce et chaude. Je trouve sa toujours aussi agréable car tes mains reste aussi chaude et aussi douce.

Sasuke souris a cette parole, Le blond ferma les yeux et se cola encore plus a Sasuke. Écrit comme du papier, ce fut a ce moment même que Kakashi sensei arriva en trombe dans le salon du brun.

-Yo! Les jeunes sa va. Alors Naruto t'est redevenue normal à ce que je vois.

-Bon… bonjours sensei… oui je vais bien... merci de vous inquiète

-Humf … vous savez que la porte existe encore?

-Oui mais j'ai toqué par trois fois et personne n'es venue répondre ! étrange non ? Mais je vais repartir car j'ai quelque course à faire pour l'hokage, alors a plus les jeunes et ne faite pas trop de bêtises.

Et Kakashi repartie de la même façon qu'il c'est-à-dire par la téléportations. Le brun se retourna pour voir Naruto assez troubler par l'apparition de leur sensei et par son propos assez louche.

-Tu le c'est que t'est trop chou quand t'es troubler ??

-Euh… je…

Le propos de Sasuke troubla encore plus Naruto et le brun l'embrassa pour le calmer un peu. Baiser vite accepter par le blond.

-Mouin!!Tu étais mieux de te faire pardonner!

-Ou tu aurais préféré mieux ça?

Le brun sauta sur Naruto et lui embrassa le cou. Il entreprit de lui faire un beau et énorme suçon dans le cou pour prouver la chose qu'il était trop fier et incapable de dire. Naruto fus étonner de l'attitude du brun et le fus encore plus en sentant le brun lui faire un suçon pour prouver qu'il lui appartenait, oui Il lui appartenait.

-Et si on reprenait la ou tu ma interrompus?

-je t'ais interrompus ou par un pure hasard ?

-humm... quelque part ici je crois

Le brun passa ses mains sous le chandail du blond pour finir par le retirer avant de commencer à embrasser la peau bronzé du blond. Il se délectait de l'odeur du blond elle le rendait fou et il entreprit de faire une descente vers le pantalon du blond. Sasuke défis la ceinture du et enleva le pantalon de Naruto qui ce retrouva en boxer. Naruto embrassa le dos du brun et enleva le chandail de ce dernier. Sasuke embrassa le membre gonfler a travers le tissu ce qui eu pour effet de couper un peu le souffle du blond. Naruto se recoucha sur l'accoudoir du sofa et se laissa aller avec toutes ses sensations qu'il ressentait. Le brun fit disparaitre la dernière barrière entre lui et la peau du blond qui se retrouva nue comme a sa naissance. Sasuke approcha sa bouche de son membre en érection. Il commença a léchouiller le bout avant de le prendre en bouche. Le blond pencha la tête par en arrière et la releva pour regarder Sasuke les joues légèrement rougi. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il venait il n'arrivait pas a prononcer un seul mots, il préféras avertir Sasuke avec un tape sur l'épaule.

-Mmhhh… ahhhhhh !!

Sasuke comprit ce que voulait dire le blond mais refusa qu'il se déverse hors de lui. Naruto jouis dans la bouche de l'Uchiwa et ce dernier remonta pour aller l'embrasser et lui faire partager sa semence avec lui. L'Uzumaki n'en pouvait plus, il voulait plus que ces petite caresses, il voulait le sentir en lui.

-Sasuke… prend – moi! Viens… viens en moi

Dit le blond dans un souffle le visage rougi de son audace. Sasuke le regarda droits dans ses yeux bleus.

-Tu es sur de le vouloir?

-Ouiii…. Viens j'en peux plus.

Sasuke pencha sa tête entre les jambes du blond et lécha l'entrer de l'intimité du blond puis il présenta ses doigts a la bouche de Naruto qui les pris en bouche et les humidifia. Une fois les doigts. Naruto gémis a cette intrusion et se détendis par la suit. Le brun massa l'intimité du blond pour le préparer le plus possible. Naruto ondula des hanche en demande de plus et Sasuke répondis a sa demande. Il retira ses doigts et se positionna a l'enté du blond. Il le pénétra en douceur ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Le blond en un gémissement de douleur et embrassa Sasuke pour ce calmer un peu. Le brun s'arrêta avant quelques minutes pour permettre au blond de se reprendre.

-Je ne te fais pas… mal au moins ?

-Non… Baka…arrête de parler et bouge plus !

Le brun pris en main l'érection de blond et commença a se mouvoir en même temps que sa mains. Le rythme du début était désordonner et lent pour finir ordonner et rapide. Sasuke se déhanchait sur le blond et il finit par atteindre se point qui fis voir a Naruto des étoiles. Le brun retoucha le plus possible ce point sensible qui excitait les sens du blond au plus au point. Le blond n'en pouvais plus et il se déversa dans la main du brun, qui en sentant l'entre se contracter autour de son sexe, se déversa en lui. Sasuke ce retira et viens ce coucher sur Naruto.

-Alors des commentaires ??

-C'était WOW ! et ne me dit pas que c'était ta première fois?

-Ben si je voulais que tu sois le premier.

Le blond eu une larme et embrassa le brun avant d'essayer de se relever.

-Bon tu te lève on ais tout collé.

Le brun s'enleva du blond, qui essaya de se relever mais une douleur l'en empêcha.

-Aie..!!

-Qu'es que tu a ?

-J'ai mal dans le bas du dos!

-Pff! Baka!

-Ne me traite pas de Baka! Baka.

Le brun souria et pris le blond dans ses bras et l'emporta dans la douche ou ils se lavèrent en s'embrassant et s'enlaçant tendrement avant de partir pour aller se couché. Sasuke enlaça Naruto et lui chuchota a l'oreille des mots que seul le blond compris et il sourit a entendent ses parole.

-Moi aussi!


End file.
